Mi Luz
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: La vida en el valle de la luna es custodiada por una temible y poderosa mujer que no cree en la bondad de la vida y la llegada de un amable joven marca un cambio del orden del valle y en la vida de la mujer ¿Que opinará ella al respecto? Todos humanos.
1. Cambios

**Avisos previos:**

*Los personajes y la trama de _**"the Twilight saga"**_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de _**"Doña Bárbara"**_ son propiedad de Rómulo Gallegos

*Inspirada en el tema _**"Can't be Tamed"**_ de Miley Cyrus.

*Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**Mi Luz**

**Cap. 1: Cambios**

_El Eclipse, Valle de la Luna, 10 años atrás._

Como siempre, otra vez estábamos en una nueva ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre. No importaba cuánto tiempo lleváramos en un sitio, siempre terminábamos partiendo a otra ciudad o región.

Lo peor era que ahora viviríamos en una provincia campestre. No es que odiara el campo, pero sí odiaba mudarme.

Mi nana Esme y yo viviríamos en la casona después de la muerte de mis padres. Me había acostumbrado a disfrutar de la quietud de la naturaleza, la vista del valle, ver a los caballos trotar en los campos y salir a cabalgar de vez en cuando en mi querida Aura. Aura era la yegua que había recibido como regalo por mis 14 años; era blanca con unas manchas grises en sus patas. Estar con ella me hacía sentir que estaba con mi madre y me ayudaba a no sentirme tan sola.

Toda mi vida, mi alegría y mi optimismo se fueron por la borda esa fría noche cuando cumplí los catorce años.

Me quedé a ver el atardecer en la colina más cercana a casa y cabalgué lo más rápido posible al ver lo oscuro que estaba. En el camino, encontré una víbora que asustó a Aura, la cual me botó de su lomo. Al sentarme me vi rodeada de 5 hombres que me miraban fijamente. Me rodearon y no me dejaron vía de escape alguna. Estaba asustada y choqué contra un árbol. Ellos se acercaron más y sonrieron de una manera que me heló la sangre.

-miren, chicos. Es la damita del rancho. – dijo uno de ellos, mirándome fijo.

-trae un bonito vestido... pero estoy seguro que se ve mejor sin él – insinuó otro

-de-déjenme, por favor – supliqué en vano ya que me desnudaron

-ah, lo siento pero no podemos…- me taparon la boca y me ataron al árbol

Sin decir más, me violaron. Los cinco esperaron su turno. Cuando se aburrieron, se fueron. Esme me encontró tirada allí y me llevo a la casona.

-oh, mi pequeña.

-…- no recuerdo haber tenido el más mínimo pensamiento coherente luego de eso…

-Bella… ¿estás bien?

-…- la fulmine con la mirada - **¿¡Cómo crees que puedo estar bien!** Asustaron a mi caballo, me arrinconaron, me desnudaron, me ATARON y se divirtieron a mi costa… esos desgraciados van a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que me hicieron…

-Bella… mi niña… no hables así...

-¿quieres que lo deje pasar?

-no digo eso… pero ¿no podrías ver otra forma de resolverlo?

-¿Crees que me voy a quedar como si nada? Ya van a ver quién es Isabella Swan… no los voy a dejar tranquilos, yo ya no soy una tonta como solía serlo… van a sufrir lo que yo sufrí y van a suplicar para que no los mate… pero luego van a suplicar que los deje en paz matándolos… pero si lo hacen, no voy a ser dulce ni piadosa con ellos… ¿querían diversión conmigo? Pues YO me voy a divertir matándolos… busca las armas de mi padre, necesito registrarlas para luego aprender a usarlas…

-¿vas a resolverlo todo con un arma? No caigas tan bajo

-yo era buena, pero ellos borraron esa carita buena de mi vida… ahora YO mando aquí…. Y al que no le guste o me desafíe, se va a llevar una linda balita… Esme, haz lo que te mando

-sí, querida.

Desde ese día, dejé de ser la misma chica y, según todos, me convertí en una desalmada fiera que nadie podía controlar.

No dejaría que mi amado valle se contaminara más de gente tan asquerosa como aquellos. Durante los siguientes diez años, me dedique a ubicar a cada uno de los idiotas que me habían dañado. La gente me temía y me respetaba porque sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer en caso de robos, violaciones y otros crímenes. Yo era la única autoridad luego de la muerte del dueño del rancho vecino al _Eclipse,_ el _Claro de Luna_.

El señor Masen era viudo y tenía un hijo. Eran dos personas muy unidas y supe que su hijo era abogado, contando su amor por la justicia y por su rancho. Esto no me gustaba nada. El rancho y el valle eran mi vida y no me gustaba para nada la idea de que un niñito de ciudad se viniera a meter en mi territorio.

Con el tiempo, reuní a los mejores ayudantes y trabajadores para que el rancho funcionara perfectamente. Entre ellos, encontré al que sería mi mejor amigo y mi casi hermano. Jacob era mi fiel aliado en cuanto a la administración y el cuidado de los ganados. El personal del rancho estaba compuesto por Esme, mi mano derecha, los guardias Alec, Félix y Demetri Vulturi; Leah Clearwater, la veterinaria del pueblo, y principalmente de mi rancho, Jane, Renata, Gianna, Victoria – las encargadas del ganado – Rosalie Hale, mi abogada, y mis fieles peones; Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Alec, Jane y Félix Vulturi y los hermanos Black; Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob.

Rosalie estaba en la ciudad en trámites con respecto a su familia y con respecto a la situación económica del rancho y del pueblo.

Mi madre era completamente diferente a mí. Cuando era joven, era una mujer fría y no se preocupaba por nadie que no era ella. Al conocer a mi padre, ella cambio y se volvió una mujer dulce, amable y muy atenta con la gente del pueblo. Al morir mi padre, ella me llevo con ella a la casa de su familia y viví con ellos. Al fallecer ella, mi madre ha sido mi fiel Esme. Ella y su familia me acogieron en su casa y me trataron como una más de ellos. Alice y Emmett eran cercanos al hijo del señor Masen, por lo que este estaba contando con ellos para que trabajasen con él en el futuro. La encargada de criar al chico era la señora Elizabeth, su tía.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente de avioneta, dejando a su único hijo solo en el mundo, al igual que a mí, pero mi vida era aún más dura que la suya sin mis padres.

Él había heredado su rancho y ya tenía su futuro asegurado en la Universidad. Yo aunque también tenía mi rancho, había sido ultrajada apenas había llegado al valle.

La gente de la ciudad no sabe lo que es la vida en la realidad. La ciudad tiene todas las comodidades para sobrevivir. La gente del valle hace todo lo que está a su alcance para sobrevivir y poder darle de comer a sus familias. Yo me había hecho respetar castigando a todos aquellos que desafiaban mi autoridad

Él, según sabia, llegaría pronto al valle… la gente que pensaba que yo lo recibiría feliz, estaba muy equivocada. El valle necesitaba a alguien firme y un abogado no era lo mejor para este lugar


	2. La Fiera y el Caballero

**Avisos previos:**

*Los personajes y la trama de **_"the Twilight saga"_** son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de **_"Doña Bárbara"_** son propiedad de Rómulo Gallegos

*Inspirada en el tema **_"Can't be Tamed"_** de Miley Cyrus.

*Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

****Para la escena de la cantina, les recomiendo escuchar el tema _"Dame Fuerza" _- perteneciente al Soundtrack de la teleserie _"Doña Bárbara - _interpretado por Estela Díaz

**Cap. 2**

**La fiera y el caballero**

La jornada en el valle estaba bastante tranquila, pero pronto se oyeron los gritos de una chica en la planicie tras un robo. Los habitantes estaban preocupados hasta que vieron pasar un borrón blanco hacia el lugar. La dueña del valle era algo salvaje pero jamás dejaba que los bandidos escaparan.

Los ladrones estaban sobre una inocente chica cuando oyeron un disparo que le voló el sombrero a uno de ellos. Al girarse, vieron a una bella mujer de cabello color castaño rojizo, unos profundos ojos de color café y tez tostada que vestía un pantalón de cuero, botas de taco alto, una blusa celeste con una chaquetilla de cuero negra sin mangas y con un sombrero negro de cuero.

Los hombres sonrieron maliciosamente y uno de ellos se relamió los labios recorriendo con la vista la figura de la recién llegada

-vaya, vaya. ¿Has venido a unirte a la fiesta, primor?

En un segundo, el bandido estaba en el suelo con un balazo en el pecho. El otro miro incrédulo como el arma estaba en la mano de la mujer.

-eh, tú. Si no quieres terminar igual, deja a esa chica y lárgate de mis tierras. – El hombre no la escuchó y trató de rasgar la ropa de la chica, ganándose un golpe proveniente de la dama – mírame cuando te hablo, idiota. ¡Mírame, desgraciado! ¡Yo soy Isabella Swan, la dueña del _Eclipse!_

El hombre tembló al escucharla. Isabella Swan era una mujer temida por su terrible carácter y su brutal forma de castigar a los bandidos; y era cierto ya que lo había visto con lo que le había ocurrido a su compañero. Decidió regresar lo robado y dejó a la chica, pensando que la mujer lo perdonaría.

- perdóneme, juro que nunca mas… - no pudo acabar por el balazo que recibió en la pierna

-los tipos como tú no son de fiar. Vuelve a tu guaridita y adviérteles a tus secuaces que no pongan ni un pie en mis tierras. No voy a dejar que pestes como tu infecten mi territorio después de todo lo que he hecho. Ahora, lárgate de una buena vez o te mataré.

El hombre huyó a caballo y se perdió de vista rápidamente.

La chica se puso de pie lentamente y se acercó a la mujer.

-gracias por ayudarme, estaba muy asustada.

-ya se fue. Quédate tranquila – la mujer subió a su caballo y le tendió la mano a la chica- sube, te llevaré a casa.

-gracias, muchas gracias.

Los habitantes estaban en la entrada del pueblo cuando la mujer volvió con la chica. La madre de esta se acercó rápidamente y la abrazó apenas esta se bajó del caballo.

-oh, Bree. Gracias al cielo que estas bien

-la señorita me ayudó, mamá.

-muchas gracias, señorita Isabella. Gracias por salvar a mi pequeña Bree.

-no se preocupe, señora Tanner. Esos dos ya no respiran.

-¿supo la noticia, señorita? Hoy llegaba el hijo del señor Masen.

-sí, algo oí en la hacienda. El señorito viene a hacerse cargo de la jefatura que le dejó su padre. El señor Edward Masen padre era un gran caballero, así que dudo que su hijo no lo sea.

La mujer saludó con la cabeza y se montó en su caballo para retirarse.

-asegúrese de enviar un informante para cuando el señorito llegue, señor Foy. Debemos recibirlo como se debe ¿no creen?

-así se hará, señorita.

La mujer desapareció a todo galope hacia su rancho y no se le veía muy tranquila, es más, se veía algo molesta por las novedades que se le habían dado. La gente comenzó a murmurar apenas la perdieron de vista. La tarde se tornaría interesante y algo escalofriante.

-estoy segura que la llegada del joven Masen no va a dejar a la doña indiferente.

-ni yo, ella es muy territorial y esto le va a sonar a invasión.

-dicen que es bellísimo, ojala que dome a la doña.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que alguien la puede domar?

-yo no lo creo, esa mujer es peor que un puma en celo.

-no, hasta un puma en celo es más tranquilo.

-la doña sabe cómo cuidar el pueblo, no se quejen tanto ¿quieren?

-la señora Webber tiene razón, vamos a trabajar y cuando llegue el joven, veremos qué pasa.

El barco de la tarde trajo a un hombre proveniente de la ciudad. Este era el hijo del antiguo jefe de la policía local. Este debería trabajar junto con la dueña de las tierras para evitar la presencia de ladrones en estas. El joven se veía de gran temple y de bella apariencia. Era alto, de tez blanca, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo. Se veía entrenado y de gran valor. Un auto lo esperaba para llevarlo a la oficina y luego al rancho que él había heredado de su padre.

Un hombre de vestimenta negra observo todo y se dirigió al Eclipse para informar a su señora de la llegada del joven. Se dirigió a la sala y, luego de inclinarse, pidió la palabra

-el joven Masen llego, mi doña

-gracias, Alec. Dile a Félix que tú y él deben que llevar sus guitarras a la cantina de doña Jessica – la mujer sonrió misteriosamente y se dirigió al pueblo.

-como mande, señorita

En la cantina más popular se recibiría al joven. Las mujeres lo miraban ilusionadas y sonreían coquetamente. Él, por su parte, decidió presentarse para iniciar su labor en el pueblo.

-bueno, como ya habrán oído, soy Edward Masen. Mi padre era el jefe de policía del pueblo hasta su accidente hace unos meses. Me heredó su puesto y su rancho así que estaré viviendo unos años con ustedes para que este pueblo sea seguro - La gente estaba feliz de contar con ya dos personas que velaran por ellos.

-no sabe cómo agradecemos al cielo su llegada. La Doña ya hace mucho por nosotros y necesita tiempo para cuidar sus tierras.

-¿la _Doña_? – Preguntó el joven - ¿Quién es la doña de la que hablan? Debo conocerla para poder saber dónde patrullar.

En ese instante, apareció la bella mujer junto con sus dos acompañantes. Vestía un bello vestido azul con su acostumbrado sombrero y sus botas. Llevaba, además, un chal para resguardarse del frío.

-señorita, la estábamos esperando – saludo doña Jessica

-buenas noches, doña Jessica. Me contaron que el joven Masen vendría hoy para tomar el puesto de su padre así que decidí unirme a la bienvenida.

-me alegra tenerla aquí. Pase, pase

El joven se levantó para ofrecerle la silla a la recién llegada

-no se moleste, gracias. Doña Jessica, ¿le molestaría si yo y mis acompañantes les cantásemos algo?

-al contrario, adelante.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan y soy la dueña de este valle, salvo del rancho Claro de Luna – se presentó al joven – es un placer tenerlo aquí con nosotros

-Edward Masen segundo – sonrió el hombre- para servirla

La mujer hizo una seña a sus acompañantes y estos instalaron dos sillas y un micrófono en el pequeño escenario para que su señora cantara. Se hicieron una señal y comenzaron a tocar rápidamente una canción intensamente provocativa que fue complementada por la voz profunda de la mujer.

[**Nota**: Escuchen la canción e imagínense el ambiente de la cantina y a Bella cantando]

El joven prestó atención a la letra y se quedó preocupado, ¿sería una experiencia real o solo era la letra de la canción? La gente escuchaba atenta a su señora. Esta tenía una voz muy bella y que pocas veces se oía en el pueblo.

Al terminar la canción, la gente la aplaudió calurosamente y ella hizo una reverencia, quitándose el sombrero.

-¿alguien tiene sed? – la gente vitoreó ante sus palabras – doña Jessica, una ronda para los presentes, yo invito.

-como mande, señorita. Siéntense para distribuir las bebidas por mesa.

Ella le hizo una seña al recién llegado para invitarlo a tomar algo. Él se sentó con ella y conversaron un buen rato. Todo iba bien hasta que un hombre entró.

-¿¡Dónde está!¿¡Dónde está esa víbora que mato a mi hermano esta tarde! ¿¡Dónde está la dueña de este pueblucho!

Edward se sobresaltó ante el sonido del grito del furibundo afuerino. Miró a la mujer sentada a su lado y vio que esta le hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para luego levantarse.

-aquí estoy ¿me buscabas? Habla. ¿Qué quieres aquí? Les dije a tus amigos que se marcharan de mis tierras si no querían morir. ¿Buscas que te mate? ¿Eso es lo que quieres, morir por tu imprudencia? Bueno, te daremos lo que estás buscando. Alec, Félix, sáquenlo del pueblo y llévenlo al Sauce junto al rio.

Los hombres tomaron al afuerino y se lo llevaron. La mujer se dirigió a la barra, bebió un rápido de tequila y pago la cuenta de la ronda ofrecida para luego marcharse detrás de sus acompañantes. Edward estaba atónito del carácter de la mujer. Se veía tranquila y amable pero se había transformado en alguien temible al ver al recién llegado. La situación no le pareció nada agradable, por lo que decidió seguirlos.

Al llegar al sauce mencionado, observo cómo un cuerpo caía al rio tras recibir un tiro. La persona que disparó el arma fue la bella pero salvaje dueña de las tierras. Era una mujer muy diferente a las que él conocía en la ciudad; era brava, decidida, fuerte y de armas tomar – literalmente hablando – si veía que alguien amenazaba la seguridad de su gente o de sus tierras.

-¿Cómo es posible que exista una mujer así? –Murmuró, desconcertado, entrando a la cantina

-Ella hace todo lo posible para mantener el pueblo libre de bandidos - Le dijo doña Jessica cuando él recogió su abrigo.

-¿Acaso saben cómo resuelve las cosas? ¿Acaso nadie le tiene miedo aquí?-Insistió, atónito.

-Algunos… la señorita Isabella es una fiera, pero nos mantiene seguros- le dijo doña Jessica cuando él entro a recoger su abrigo – nunca hemos sufrido robos porque la gente teme encontrarse con ella – sonrió mientras guardaba unas botellas en la barra de la cantina.

A pesar de oírla, él no quedó conforme con la respuesta de doña Jessica. Esto lo llevo a decidir conocer más a aquella misteriosa mujer. Debía saber a qué atenerse y hasta qué punto podía confiar en ella.

Aquí estoy otra vez…. Espero que les guste esta historia. ¿Merece reviews? :D

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:** En medio de una cena amistosa, las cosas entre Edward y Bella se complican y se desata la guerra en el Valle de la Luna. ¿Qué pasará? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo para saberlo.

XelTwilight4ever34


	3. El Inicio de la Guerra

**Avisos previos:**

*Los personajes y la trama de _**"the Twilight saga"**_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de _**"Doña Bárbara"**_ son propiedad de Rómulo Gallegos

*Inspirada en el tema _**"Can't be Tamed"**_ de Miley Cyrus.

*Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

**Mi Luz**

**Cap. 3: El inicio de la guerra**

_**Claro de Luna**_**, Valle de la Luna, 18:30 pm.**

Edward estaba en el patio de la hacienda, esperando a su invitada. Había mandado a uno de los peones a invitar a la señorita Isabella a comer en su rancho. Mandaron a asar un novillo para pactar los límites de las tierras y, a la vez, las zonas de vigilancia a seguir.

Una bella chica de cabellos negros estaba en la entrada y divisó a un bello caballo blanco acercarse junto a dos grañones negros. La mujer vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una blusa roja junto a su sombrero, sus botas y una manta. Los dos hombres que venían junto a ella venían con pantalones de trabajo y ponchos grises sobre sus camisas a rayas. Estos bajaron primero y luego aseguraron al caballo blanco junto a la cerca antes de ayudar a su señora a bajar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas.

-Soy Alice Cullen y soy la ama de llaves del rancho.

-Isabella Swan, mucho gusto. ¿Está el joven Masen? Me llegó su invitación y decidí venir

-Claro, está esperándola. Venga conmigo, por favor.

-Gracias.

-¿Y sus acompañantes?

-Nunca salgo sola. Espero que no sea problema.

-Claro que no. Los peones están comiendo en el patio junto a la cocina. Si gustan podrían unírseles.

-…- Los hombres miraron a su señora, la cual asintió dándoles permiso

-Vayan. Solo no se embriaguen, ¿sí?

-… - Ambos asintieron y preguntaron la dirección.

-Sigan el pasillo hacia la derecha y hablen con la señora Elizabeth, díganle que vienen con la señorita y ella les dará algo de carne, ensalada y algo de vino – Los hombres se retiraron tras una reverencia a su señora y desaparecieron – Bien, ahora la llevaré al comedor.

-Claro.

Al entrar en el comedor, se encontraron con Edward, quien estaba acomodando las sillas de modo que quedasen frente a frente. Alice se aclaró la garganta y él vio que su invitada había llegado

-Ya está todo listo, Ed.

-Grandioso, pídele a Lizzie que traiga la comida, por favor.

-En seguida.

Él se acercó y se saludaron de mano. Él se sentía dichoso de tener a aquella hermosa mujer comiendo en su casa.

-Es un gusto verla nuevamente

-Lo mismo digo, gracias por invitarme.

-¿Nos sentamos?

-Claro, asi podemos ver los asuntos del Valle.

-Con su permiso – Entró Lizzie – Les traigo la comida.

-Permíteme que las presente, Lizzie. – Respondió Edward – Lizzie, esta es la señorita Isabella Swan, la dueña del rancho vecino. Señorita…

-Bella- Interrumpió ella – Llámenme solo Bella…

-Bueno… Bella, esta es Lizzie, mi tia, la mujer que ha cuidado de mí desde que mis padres murieron.

-Es un gran honor conocerla, señorita.

-Igualmente, señora Elizabeth.

-Bueno, voy a regresar a la cocina. Si necesitan algo, solo llámenme.

-Gracias, Lizzie.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a conversar un poco más que la noche en la cantina.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el valle?

-Es un lugar hermoso, ya estaba harto de la ciudad. Es tan aburrida y no me siento a gusto en ella. Mi vida es el campo; crecí aquí y siempre había querido volver pero mis estudios no me lo permitían. Mi padre siempre lo intuyó así que me dejo su cargo y el rancho, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Y tú ¿hace mucho tiempo que vives aquí?

-Hace diez años, solo tenía 14 años cuando llegamos y yo… - Repentinamente, la mujer se quedó callada con una extraña expresión en el rostro -… Siempre he amado este lugar, me mantiene conectada a la memoria de mi familia – Concluyó, no muy segura de lo que decía.

-Ya veo… Quisiera hacerte una pregunta…- Ella asintió, cediéndole la palabra - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó anoche? Digo, después de que estabas en la cantina.

-**Nada.** – Contestó cortantemente.

_**-¿Nada?**_ Tú y tus hombres se llevaron a ese hombre y esta tarde lo encontraron muerto en el rio.

-No sé de qué me hablas. Ese tipo de seguro provocó a alguien y lo mataron por imprudente.

-Eso mismo le dijiste en la cantina antes de salir, ¿no? – Inquirió – "¿Quieres morir por tu imprudencia?". Eso fue lo que dijiste. ¿Acaso lo mataste? ¿Así resuelves los problemas, _**a balazos**_? No me parece un buen método para detener a los bandidos, para algo existe la policía ¿Sabías? No creo que lo que estás haciendo sea…

-_**¿¡Quién se cree que es para venir a decirme lo que tengo, no tengo, debo o no debo hacer, joven Masen! **_– Rugió la mujer, dejándolo mudo - ¡**YO** soy la ley en este valle! Y si no le agrada mi método de control, es una lástima, porque la policía nunca ha resuelto nada en este pueblo – La mujer se asomó a la entrada y decidió retirarse - ¡Alec, Félix, vengan aquí! – Los hombres aparecieron rápidamente ante el llamado.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi doña? – Inquirió Félix, mirando al joven.

-Nos retiramos – Se giró, despidiéndose fríamente – Gracias por su…_ invitación_, joven Masen. Mañana le envío el mapa con su "ruta de patrulla", espero que pueda demostrar la eficacia de la jefatura de policía en el Valle de la Luna – Agrego sarcásticamente – Buenas noches.

Edward quedo atónito ante el terrible carácter de la mujer. Alice, quien había oído todo, se asomó con una taza de té.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a esa mujer? – Espeto Edward, algo molesto - ¿Qué nunca le enseñaron modales?

-Ella es así desde que la conozco. –Dijo Alice - Nadie sabe por qué es así. Es terrible con los hombres. Ninguno se atreve a propasarse o forzar a su mujer a algo que no desee porque sabe que el castigo le será dado por ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué no las cosas se resuelven conversando?

-No para una mujer que fue víctima de abuso a los catorce años – Respondió Lizzie – Esa chica era muy diferente a esa edad…

-Espera, espera, espera - Dijo Edward - **_¿Abusaron de ella?_** ¿Es por eso que es… una fiera indomable?

-Lamentablemente, sí. Ese fue su regalo de bienvenida y de cumpleaños. Sus padres murieron un año antes de que ella llegara con su nana al rancho. Ella es la dueña y esa fue la bienvenida que los desalmados le dieron, la violaron. Pobre criatura… - Suspiró para luego acariciar el cabello del joven – No la provoques, querido. Ella está marcada por el pasado y no es fácil salir de una marca tan horrible a tan temprana edad. Coopera con ella y no le sumes más cargas a las que ya tiene. Ella cree que así soluciona las cosas, así que déjala. Ella es la ley en el valle así que no te metas en problemas.

-Matando gente no se resuelven las cosas- Replico Edward – Eso es de salvajes. Ella no es como las mujeres que conozco.

-Ella ha vivido de una forma muy distinta a la de una jovencita de la alta sociedad, cariño. No es una persona fácil de convencer, así que no la provoques.

-Bien, no la provocaré – Accedió, dando por finalizada la conversación. – Me voy a dormir, Lizzie. Hasta mañana.

-Duerme bien, cariño.

Al joven no le resulto fácil el quedarse dormido esa noche. Se mantuvo gran parte de esta pensando en lo que Lizzie le había contado. Era cierto, no era sencillo quitarse una marca tan horrible como la que Bella llevaba consigo. Decidió intentar llevarse bien con ella y no presionarla demasiado; ya había pensado que, si la provocaba, podía terminar muerto a balazos.

-Lizzie tiene razón – Admitió en voz baja –Si la provoco, voy a terminar como ese tipo que entro en la cantina la otra noche.

A la mañana siguiente, uno de sus peones de más confianza entro con un papel en sus manos.

-Ed, te llego esto

-¿Qué es, Seth?

-Un mapa del valle con la ruta que nos toca revisar cada día. Un peón de la dueña del otro rancho lo trajo.

-Ya veo… Gracias, Seth. Ya puedes volver a lo que hacías – Reviso el mapa, descubriendo que, en verdad, ella lo estaba probando para que demostrara su trabajo_. Su zona eran los alrededores al pueblo, el lugar donde ocurrían más ataques a la gente_ – Parece que esto va en serio. Ella está poniéndome a prueba, pero le voy a demostrar que la policía sí sirve para la protección del pueblo – Afirmó para sí, sabiendo que, de cierta forma, estaba iniciando la guerra entre ellos. **_Y no iba a perder._**

Bien, ahí está. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Nos vemos.

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_ En medio de la paz que se ha podido establecer entre los terratenientes del valle, una indeseada visita llega a poner todo como estaba **(**seeee, es _**Tanya **_metiendo las narices y como en uno que otro fic, no hace más que causar problemas **¬¬")**

_**XelTwilight4ever34**_


	4. Equilibrio·Caos

**Avisos previos:**

*Los personajes y la trama de _**"the Twilight saga"**_ son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer

*La trama y los personajes de _**"Doña Bárbara"**_ son propiedad de Rómulo Gallegos

*Inspirada en el tema _**"Can't be Tamed"**_ de Miley Cyrus.

*Las canciones mencionadas pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

*_"El Velo del Amor" _es interpretada por Mario Reyes y Sandra Echeverría y pertenece al OST de la teleserie venezolana "El Clon"

**Mi Luz**

**Cap. 4: Equilibrio–Caos **

**3 meses después.**

-Buen día, querida

-Buen día, Esme – Saludó Bella - ¿Han llegado novedades del pueblo o de sus alrededores?

-Ninguna. Parece que el joven Masen ha sabido llevar el desafío que le planteaste cuando llegó.

-Ya veo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que se sintió tanta paz en el valle. Además, las cosechas van bastante bien.

-Sí, es cierto. Fue bueno que el joven llegara ¿No crees?

-Sí, puede ser…

-No vayas a pensar que estoy desmereciendo tu labor, lo digo porque tú tienes mucho trabajo y necesitabas una mano.

-Sí, lo admito. Llevar el rancho y mantener los alrededores es bastante trabajo. Se me ocurre que podríamos reconocer el trabajo que ha realizado la policía. Hay que avisarles para que el joven Masen y sus peones vengan para que se les reconozca

-¿Hablas en serio, cariño? Podemos hablar con la señora Jessica y con la señora Tanner para realizar una fiesta en el pueblo

-Estaba pensando hacerla aquí, Esme. Hace mucho que no _tiramos la casa por la ventana __**(*)**_…

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Manda a llamar a Leah, ella siempre se queja de que no la dejamos tocar… Dejémosla divertirse y que nos alegre la fiesta. La señora Tanner y doña Jessica nos pueden ayudar con la bebida y con la comida. Manda a llamar al señor Foy para que haga una ceremonia de reconocimiento o algo así. Dile a Alec que se encargue de hacer las diligencias que acabo de nombrar y a Liam para que vaya a la jefatura para invitarlos– Finalizó.

-Te olvidas de mí… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo?

-Me vas a ayudar a elegir algo especial para usar esta tarde… Como anfitriona, no puedo usar cualquier trapo barato ¿No crees?

-Por supuesto que no puedes estar vestida con cualquier cosa…

Liam se dirigió rápidamente a la jefatura luego de escuchar las instrucciones de su señora por medio de Esme. Al llegar, encontró al joven venciendo a sus ayudantes en una rápida mano de cartas.

-Buenas tardes, señores.

-Buenas… ¿Necesita algo?

-Mi señora ha considerado justo que sean reconocidos por su ardua labor en los últimos tres meses y ha mandado a invitarlos al Eclipse para festejar junto al pueblo una pequeña celebración esta tarde – Señalo Liam – Realmente espera su presencia

-¿Invitarlos? – Pregunto Edward y Emmett y Jasper, dos de sus ayudantes, sonrieron – ¿Eso nos incluye a todos los de la jefatura?

-Exacto. ¿Asistirán?

-Claro que iremos – Afirmo el joven – ¿Hay alguna regla en cuanto la ropa o es informal?

-Completamente informal. La señora ha mandado a llamar a la banda del pueblo y será una fiesta de las grandes – Aclaro el peón – Y hace mucho que la doña no daba una fiesta así, así que no se queden aquí o la estarían despreciando y puede que no vuelva a hacer una fiesta así en mucho tiempo

-¿Acaso crees que nos vamos a perder una fiesta así? – Rio Edward – Ahí estaremos.

-Es a las seis de la tarde.

-Gracias por la información.

Los dos peones se encontraron en el camino al rancho y llegaron para ayudar a Esme a acomodar unas mesas en el patio y una pequeña tarima para la banda. Los hombres de la jefatura llegaron, encontrando al pueblo reunido, quienes los vitorearon y les dieron una cálida bienvenida.

-Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Eclipse. Mi nombre es Esme Platt y soy el ama de llaves de la casa y la mano derecha de la señorita Bella Swan. Hemos preparado una mesa para ustedes así que adelante y pónganse cómodos.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, Esme. – Sonrió Edward para luego presentar a su gente – Estos son Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Seth Clearwater, Ben Chenney y Eleazar y Benjamín Denali, mis colaboradores. Vinimos por la invitación que se nos hizo. ¿Dónde está la anfitriona?

-Ya viene, no se preocupe… - Sonrió, mirando hacia la casona – Ah, ahí viene.

Edward se quedó atónito al verla. La mujer llevaba el mismo vestido de la noche de la cantina, pero en un dulce color verde esmeralda, un chal blanco, botas blancas, pendientes largos y un sombrero color beige, en el cual venían adosados dos claveles blancos y una rosa roja.

Él traía un pantalón de color negro, una camiseta verde oliva y una camisa a cuadros azul junto a una manta de género celeste.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes a todo el mundo – Sonrió la mujer – Como ya sabrán, esta celebración es para reconocer la excelente labor que ha efectuado la policía en el valle desde la llegada del joven Edward Masen. Solo Dios sabe cuánto hemos esperado algo de paz aquí ¿No lo creen? Procedamos para poder iniciar la fiesta. Y eso es para que los recién llegados sepan que la doña sabe tirar la casa por la ventana cuando hay que celebrar. Proceda señor Foy.

El señor Foy, el alcalde del pueblo, entregó unas medallas a los nuevos integrantes de la policía por su ardua labor de patrullaje en el pueblo y en sus alrededores. Los hombres se veían algo sorprendidos y muy agradecidos por la cálida acogida del pueblo.

Al terminar, la mujer subió a la tarima.

-Bueno, bueno. Ahora que terminamos con el protocolo, podemos iniciar la fiesta – La gente festejó ante sus palabras y la banda del pueblo se instaló para tocar – Estos son los integrantes de la banda, quienes son mis más leales ayudantes. Leah Clearwater, la veterinaria del pueblo, y principalmente de mi rancho, y mis fieles peones; Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Alec, Jane y Félix Vulturi y los hermanos Black; Rachel, Rebecca y Jacob. - Sonrió para luego dar inicio a la fiesta – Bien, muchachos, ya saben qué hacer.

La banda tocaba diversos tipos de música, pero la preferida de la Doña eran las improvisaciones de música árabe que hacían Sam y Leah. Estas la hacían bailar sin el menor remordimiento. Cuando Leah y Sam iniciaron una canción llamada _"El velo del amor"_, Edward reunió el valor suficiente y la invitó a bailar.

-¿Bailamos? – Preguntó amablemente

-¿Por qué no? – Sonrió ella.

Quien los viera sin conocerlos, diría que ellos eran una bella y estable pareja. Se veían bailando muy a gusto. Esme los veía con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que todo fuese bien entre ellos ¿Sería este joven el que el cielo había enviado para su niña? ¿Era él quien haría feliz a su niña y podría sanar la profunda herida que ella llevaba consigo? Solo restaba esperar y confiar en que todo saldría bien. Y así fue, hasta la llegada del barco que venía de la ciudad ese mismo día.

En el muelle apareció una mujer de tez blanca, ojos color miel y cabello rubio con mechas rojizas. Su apariencia denotaba lo que era: una chica de la alta sociedad con aires de modelo de pasarela – pero de baja alcurnia – apegada a la loca vida de la ciudad. Se acercó a la oficina y se dirigió al empleado.

-Disculpe ¿Podría indicarme dónde puedo encontrar a Edward Masen?

-¿Me pregunta por su dirección o donde está ahora?

-Donde está ahora.

-Está en el rancho de la dueña del valle. Si quiere, la llevamos.

-Gracias – Espeto, celosa por la noticia de la "dueña del valle" – Lléveme ahora mismo.

-Eh, Laurent, la dama quiere ir al Eclipse. Llévala por favor. Va con 4 maletas y un maletín de mano. Y, por lo que más quieras, no te quedes en la fiesta ¿me oíste?

-Sí, sí, entendido. Por aquí, señorita.

La recién llegada miraba con escepticismo el ambiente en el que se encontraba.

-Este lugar es un asco – Murmuró - ¿Qué estará haciendo _mi _Edward aquí?

El conductor la oyó y supo lo que ocurría,_ la mujer era del tipo que se aferraba a un hombre cual lapa y no lo dejaba tranquilo por más negativas que recibiera_. Sin decir palabra alguna, condujo hasta el rancho y la llevo hasta el patio. Allí vieron la alegre celebración que había sido organizada por la señora del valle.

La recién llegada escaneo la fiesta, buscando al joven y lo encontró bailando animadamente con una mujer que llevaba un vestido verde, un sombrero blanco y botas blancas. La escena le cayó como un derechazo al hígado y vio todo rojo. El chofer que la había traído se acercó a la mujer y le susurro algo al oído. Ella se fijó en la recién llegada y frunció el ceño por unos momentos para luego acercarse.

-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Tanya Denali y estoy buscando a Edward Masen. Él sabe que yo vendría.

-Ah, claro. – Respondió cortantemente e hizo una seña a Alec – Dile al joven Masen que se acerque por aquí, la señorita Denali lo busca.

-Como diga, mi doña.

-Y… ¿Es usted pariente del joven Masen?

-¿Pariente? No, no. Soy su novia. – Respondió la rubia.

-Ya… veo… ¿Es usted modelo o algo así?

-Si ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Ha ido a Europa a algún desfile de marca?

-No…

-¿Entonces…?

-Solo lo adiviné por su facha barata y su desproporcionada y plástica figura hecha a mano, señorita Denali. ¿No será que realmente se ha escapado de un prostíbulo? – Sonrió fieramente, provocando a la recién llegada

-¿Quién te has creído que eres, campesina maleducada? Nadie le habla así a Tanya Denali y ha salido ileso para contarlo

-Soy Isabella Swan y soy la dueña de estas tierras…. Y si nadie ha salido ileso al meterse con usted – Dijo, sacando su arma de la funda, apuntándole a la mujer – El que se mete conmigo, se lleva un bonito balazo en la cabeza o en el pecho y no VIVE para contarlo. Le recomiendo que tome el barco que sale para la ciudad en veinte minutos y no vuelva por aquí, porque ese hombre es _mío_ y no soy de las que aceptan esas costumbres tan raras de donde viene como lo es compartir al hombre que se ama, así que le recomiendo que piense en lo que dice o puede morir por ello.

Tanya miro a la mujer con miedo y asombro por sus palabras y se escondió tras de Edward apenas este llego junto a ellas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tanya?

-Vine para estar contigo. Y sí que decidí hacerlo en un buen momento, esta mujer es peligrosa. Me acaba de amenazar con pegarme un tiro – Dijo, apuntando a Bella – Está loca.

-Pobrecita – Sonrió Bella – El viaje debe haberla mareado mucho, está delirando. Solo le estaba contando lo peligroso que está el valle, bueno, ya no tanto gracias a la labor que usted está ejerciendo, joven Edward.

-Este valle es peligroso, sí. Pero el mayor peligro eres tú, víbora. – Espetó Tanya, celosa ante el hecho de que Bella llamara a Edward por su nombre.

-Cuide sus palabras, señorita, porque no me conoce y no soy una mujer de mucha paciencia con los novillos tercos. Una falta como estas y se llevan un balazo y van a parar al asador.

-¿Ves lo que digo, Edward? Me está amenazando.

-Tanya ¿Me harías un gran, GRAN favor?

-Sí, sí, sí, dime, dime.

-Quiero que vayas al muelle y preguntes cuanto me cobran por arrendar un barco en este momento para ir a la ciudad

-¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?

-Porque quiero saber cuánto me va a costar enviarte de vuelta a la ciudad – Espetó, molesto – No quiero tenerte cerca, tu y yo JAMÁS tuvimos algo.

-Pe-Pe-Pero

-Ningún pero, te vas AHORA. Laurent, ¿Sabes cuánto sale arrendar un barco?

-No lo sé pero le puedo decir a mi jefe que usted lo mandó a pedir y que apenas pueda, usted le paga. Gente como esta no aporta nada más que problemas.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Edward, girándose.

-¡Oye, estoy aquí!

-No por mucho, "_damita_" – Aclaró Bella – Laurent, dile a James que le mando una botella del mejor aguardiente de mi cosecha del año pasado si saca a la señorita Denali del área en este minuto.

-Hecho, mi doña, pero va a tener que enviar la botella ahora mismo. Ya conoce a mi jefe.

-Es lo justo – Se giró y le hizo una seña a Esme, quien se acercó en el acto – Esme, saca una botella del aguardiente que sacamos el año pasado y envuélvela en una bolsa resistente para enviársela al dueño del puerto

-Así lo haré, querida – Asintió para luego cumplir rápidamente con lo mandado. Volvió en menos de cinco minutos con la botella – Aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Aquí tienes, Laurent. Dile que no lo beba aprisa o no la va a pasar nada bien. Bueno, hasta luego "señorita" – Sonrió sarcásticamente antes de girarse.

-¡Lárgate de mi vista, víbora! De seguro jamás has estado con un hombre, tu carácter no te permitiría gozar de nada. Mucho carácter tendrás y te verás muy linda con tu sombrerito, tus botitas y tus vestiditos de campo pero de seguro das lastima sin ellos. Eres una pena como mujer – Dijo riéndose, _sin saber que había tocado un tema prohibido para Bella._

Esme se lamentó por lo que le esperaba a la afuerina, viendo el rostro enrojecido de su niña. Esta vio que Edward se había ido, se giró hacia la otra y le entrego el sombrero, las armas y las botas a Esme.

-_**Quítate los zapatos y veamos quién da pena como mujer, niñita**_ – Espetó, furiosa - A menos de que le temas a una campesina.

-Claro que no te temo, viborita – Espetó, sacándose los zapatos.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que escucharon un chillido en el rancho. Edward identifico el chillido como un grito de Tanya y fue a la entrada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Esme estaba escondida tras de un árbol, viendo cómo su niña hacía que la citadina comiera polvo por la brutal golpiza que le estaba dando. Edward observaba atónito la descomunal fuerza que poseía Bella y lo maltrecha que había quedado Tanya. Cuando Bella se levantó, vio como tenia mechones – _o más bien extensiones caras_ - de cabello en sus manos y cómo le brindó una cruel patada en el estómago al incorporarse y sacudirse el polvo de la ropa.

_**-¡TÚ NO ME CONOCES, ASÍ QUE NO VUELVAS A JACTARTE DE NADA SOBRE MÍ, NIÑITA MIMADA!**_ _¡LÁRGATE DE MIS TIERRAS Y NO VUELVAS, PORQUE A LA PRÓXIMA QUE TE VEA, TE VOY A REGALAR UNAS LINDAS BALAS EN EL PECHO, ENTRE LAS CEJAS Y EN EL ESTÓMAGO ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO, INTENTO DE MODELO? _-Rugió antes de hacerle una seña a Laurent para darle la botella y pedirle que se la llevara –.Laurent, si tu jefe te pregunta qué pasó con esta Barbie de segunda categoría, le dices que dijo algo indebido y que yo soy la responsable y que la echen tal como está en el barco más económico que tengan y que la lleven a la ciudad con la mayor prisa posible.

-Así se hará, señorita – Sonrió Laurent – la Barbie se va ahora mismo. Gente como ella solo causa problemas

-¡O-Oye! – Se quejó Tanya, ganándose otra patada por parte de Bella, pero, esta vez, fue más fuerte y fue a sus costillas.

-Cállate, Barbie. Nadie te ha preguntado nada.

Cuando Edward estimo que era seguro acercarse, Bella estaba junto a Esme y se estaba colocando las botas. La mujer pasaba de ser una agradable compañía a una peligrosa fiera.

Edward recordó el sabio consejo de Elizabeth y decidió no volver a meterse con Bella. Eso le aseguraba poder logar una buena relación con ella y, de paso, seguir con vida.

Bien, ahí está. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Nos vemos.

_**(*)**__Tirar la casa por la ventana: _Celebrar en grande.

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_ Aún al saberse una bella noticia, los problemas continúan en el Valle. ¿Qué pasara y que tiene que ver Tanya en esto?

_**XelTwilight4ever34**_


End file.
